


no deals involved

by kbecks41319



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: After The Truth, Gen, Oops, i needed some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbecks41319/pseuds/kbecks41319
Summary: he doesn't even know why he does it, really. there's no good reason.





	1. Chapter 1

he doesn't even know why he does it, really.

 

there's no good reason.

 

but her birthday was coming up, and he'd seen it while he had been talking to the owner of the jewelry shop, and he'd known immediately that she'd love it. without stopping to think twice, he'd offered more than it was worth, and slipped the little wrapped box into his pocket before going about his day.

 

finding the time to give it to her, though, proved difficult.

 

between cases and carefully respecting the line that had drawn between them after the big reveal, lucifer found that there was simply no time. he didn't want to give it in front of anyone, and he still had a club that he needed to pretend to run.

 

it was officially twenty minutes after her birthday that he finally managed; deciding that late was better than never.

 

"mom's sleeping,"   trixie offers in greeting, offering a bright but tired smile as she opens the door, expecting him to follow. she didn't notice him look around before hesitantly stepping in, closing the door just as softly behind him.   "took her forever -- and i had to pretend to be asleep three times."

 

it brings a flicker of a smile to lucifer's lips, as she had hoped it would, and the two head for her bedroom. he doesn't dare speak until they're safely inside, the door closed behind them, offering another layer of security that chloe wouldn't hear them.

 

"i must apologize for missing your birthday, breatrice, and for keeping you up so late."  he looks like a scolded child when she perches on the edge of her bed, taking him in, patting the spot next to her. he hesitates near the door, fiddling with the package in his hand.   "your mother.."

 

"mom's being silly."   she puts extra emphasis on the last word, and though it had been said with a smile, that quickly falls away to a frown. little brows wrinkle together, and it seems her mind drifts away for a moment before she focuses on him once more.   "lucifer -- come sit down." a pause, as if she realizes why he's still standing so far away. "i'm not scared of you."

 

a huff of a laugh falls from his lips, eyes brightening at that, head shaking as feet carry him across the room.   "of course you're not, you little minx." words are affectionate as he settles on the bed, merely blinking down at the little girl who bumps her shoulder against his arm.

 

(  was she really that little anymore? ten years old, as of yesterday, and far smarter than anyone her age had the right to be.  )

 

"you'd have to be scary for me to be scared."   and it sounds so simple, coming from her lips. but the man beside her freezes for half a second, seeming to shake himself out of it just as quickly.   "and you're not," trixie points out, determined little eyes looking at him. "not to me."

 

as if that settles everything. and maybe it does. he shakes his head again, a small smile just for her on his lips. he finally pulls the rectangle package from his pocket, the shiny paper shimmering in the low light of the lamp as he hands it over to her.

 

"happy birthday, beatrice."

 

she takes it carefully, flashing a smile full of teeth at him, before peeling away the paper as if she was afraid to rip it. with the way it had been wrapped, it was easy, leaving the paper in tact and putting it to the side. she would fold it up later and tuck it away somewhere safe, along with the box. the lid came next, just as carefully, and she couldn't help the tiny gasp as she saw the necklace.

 

"lucifer--"

 

his name was a whisper that got stuck in her throat, lifting the piece of jewelry out of the box. it was sterling silver, and looked like it would fit her perfectly. nine carefully cut pendants dangle gently as she lifts it up, eyes slightly shiny as she takes them all in. it's the planets, including pluto, and she can't help as she clutches it tightly in her hand and suddenly throws herself at the man.

 

(  trixie had been doing better with showing affection for lucifer, trying to tone it down because she knew it made him uncomfortable; but it was just so overwhelming perfect, she couldn't help herself.  )

 

to his credit, he manages to catch them before the momentum tumbles them off the edge of the bed, arms coming up to gently hold the little girl to his chest. hand settles on her back, feeling the way her breathing hitched slightly, before she seemed to settle.

 

neither were aware of how much time passed with him holding her there, each of them seeking a comfort that they hadn't been aware they needed. but eventually she starts to sag against him, and lucifer can't help but chuckle softly.

 

"beatrice, darling, i think it's time for you to sleep and me to take my leave."   gentle words, though he doesn't move her, hand smoothing over her hair gently. he feels her sniffle into his shirt, before she nods slightly and starts to pull away.

 

"can you put it on me first?"

 

little hands hold up the necklace, forcing him to blink to see clearly, nodding a moment later. he offers a small smile that she returns, taking the piece of jewelry carefully and motioning for her to turn. she does as requested, and he wastes no time at all latching the necklace around her neck.

 

"am i telling mom where it came from?"   soft words as fingers lift, playing with the mars pendant, turning slowly on the bed to blink up at him.   "or should i hide it?"

 

her question makes his heart ache, knowing that trixie would happily hide it for lucifer if it caused less problems. but he didn't want her hiding anything from her mother, nor did he want her to feel like she had to lie for him  ( he already felt bad enough for getting her to sneak around this late just for a birthday present ).

 

"you can tell the detective where you got it from if she asks, beatrice. don't go lying to your mother for me."   he smooths down some of her hair that had gotten messed up when she had held it up for him, chuckling softly at the huge yawn that left her after a moment.   "alright -- bed. i'll lock the door behind myself."

 

he stood, taking the empty box and putting it on her table, knowing that she might want to keep it to hold the necklace later. watching as she scoots around, crawling under the blanket that they had been sitting on, wiggling down into the warmth it offered there.

 

"lucifer."   her voice is hesitant, lower lip tucking in between her teeth for a moment, before she clears her throat and blinks eyes up at him. trixie waits until his full attention is on her, his eyebrows raised, before she speaks again with furrowed brows.   "i miss you."

 

the three words seem to press down on his chest, makes it hard to breathe for several agonizing moments, before he finds himself kneeling at the side of the bed. his hand lifts of its own accord, reaching to gently smooth his thumb over each of her brows, offering a much softer smile than he's used to  ( one that had previously been reserved for the detective alone ).

 

"it seems, breatrice, that i.. i miss you, as well."   the words take a lot to admit, but the answering grin is well worth it, the accompanying warmth in his chest making his own smile back easier.

 

"mommy needs to get over it,"   the little girl slurs, words pressing together as eyes start to flutter, one arm curling around a stuffed monkey, the other absently reaching for his hand.   "she misses you too."

 

before lucifer could even think of something to say to that, trixie had fallen asleep, fingers loosely clinging to his jacket sleeve  -- like she was afraid he'd disappear completely if she let go. it was the reason, if anyone asked, that he simply knelt there while she fell into a deeper slumber. listening to her even breathing, eyes closed, letting it calm him.

 

almost an hour passes before he forces himself to stand up, watching with something close to fascination as her face scrunches up and she turns, seemingly unhappy with him removing her grip on his shirt. lucifer smooths the wrinkle out of his suit briefly before reaching over, flipping on the string of lights that acted as a nightlight before turning off the lamp. when he was sure the young girl would stay asleep, reluctant feet carry him out of the room.

 

one quick glance around the apartment, listening to the sounds  ( focusing on the breathing of both decker women, making sure they were okay  ) before he forces himself to leave. to slip out just as quietly as he had slipped in, closing the door softly behind him and locking it as well. there was only a brief glance spared, before he allows the shadows to swallow him up, disappearing in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ella is the first to notice, followed by linda.

ella notices the necklace first.

 

she drops by to grab some files that chloe had left at home, and it's trixie opening the door, babysitter lingering somewhere in the kitchen. the sun catches a pendant in just the right way, sending a glare, and she just can't help getting a closer look.

 

"oh! that's so cool!"

 

trixie preens, excitement at someone finally noticing  _ two weeks later _ , but also at the fact that her mom's coworker was standing in front of her.

 

"ella!"  she throws herself forward, open arms welcoming her, giggling as she's lifted off the ground. ten years old, on her way to being all grown up, but she can't deny the joy at the simple act.  "mom's not here, she's at work. and maze---"

 

mind flickers to before, lips pressing in a line, before she shakes her head. time had passed, and apologies had been attempted, but trixie could still hear those words and feel their sting.

 

"no, no. just here to pick up some files for work. your mom said they were on her bed."

 

well, that makes more sense. trixie nods, stepping back from the door, waving for the other woman to come inside before shutting it. feet carry her off towards the stairs where her mom's room waited.

 

"did you get it for your birthday?"

 

hand lifts automatically, not needing any specifics, touching the now familiar pendant of mars. grin curls her lips and she bobs her head as she climbs the last of the stairs.

 

"lucifer gave it to me."

 

a slight stumble behind her had trixie pausing, glancing over her shoulder to look briefly at ella. she can see where her feet stumbled, nearly sending her backwards on the stairs with a stumped look. it makes her giggle.

 

"he got you a birthday present?"

 

the awe in her voice makes trixie shrug, moving to open the door and heading in. the files are right on the bed where chloe said, and the young girl waits patiently for them to be grabbed.

 

"yeah."  a pause, lips pressing together briefly at the silence that follows.  "why?"

 

"does your mom know?"

 

she shifts, a little uneasy, before she shrugs again and turns to leave the room. lucifer had told her that she didn't need to lie, and she hadn't, but her mom hadn't noticed the necklace that was usually tucked under her shirt. the last two weeks had been busy.

 

"she hasn't seen it."

 

ella hums, like that wasn't the answer she was waiting for, but doesn't say anything else until they're downstairs and at the door again.

 

"you still got my number?"  a nod from trixie, and then ella grins.  "text me when she finally sees it. i'll see you later, trix."

 

the two do a fist bump, and then ella is gone, and trixie is left to wonder why exactly she wanted to know when her mom finds out about the necklace.

 

👿👿👿👿

 

linda's next.

the therapist stops by two days after ella while her mom's in the shower. trixie already knows they're going out drinking, had been expecting her dad on the other side of the knock, but smiles up at her regardless.

"hi linda!"

she doesn't necessarily bounce forward, just leans a little, waving her hand before stepping out of the way. upstairs she hears the water turn off, signaling that her mom would be down soon.

linda offers a small wave of her own with a smile, stepping inside and letting the door close behind her.

"hi, trixie. how are you?"

"m'okay,"  the little girl shrugs, moving to drop back onto the couch that she had been waiting on, coloring book abandoned nearby.  "waiting on daddy to get here so mommy can go out for tribe night."

minus maze, but trixie tries to ignore that. instead she leans forward without really thinking about it, intending to grab the remote but stopping when linda hums in her general direction.

"your necklace is pretty. is it new?"

the smile turns a bit brighter at the mention, hand lifting to play with pluto, bouncing on spot as she glances up.  "yup! lucifer gave it to me for my birthday!"

the therapist looks speechless for a moment, lips parted slightly and eyes wide, before she seems to come back to herself.

"lucifer did? your… you've seen him recently?"  quick glance towards the stairs, obviously aware of the distance between the detective and club owner currently.  "does your mom know?"

lips immediately press into a pout, head shaking as she rubs the pendant for a moment longer, tucking it back under her shirt finally.  "no. he came after she went to sleep on my birthday to give it to me. he… _we_ didn't want to upset her."

trixie had asked after the man for the first few weeks but when she noticed how twitchy it made her mom, how quiet and thoughtful she seemed to always get, she had decided to stop. so when lucifer surprised her with a text a few days before her birthday, the young girl had agreed easily that a secret visit was for the best. at least for now.

"oh."  that was all she said, thoughtful look of her own lingering, lips pressing tightly together. the silence lingered as trixie let her gaze slide to the television, knowing it was best to just be patient. eventually, linda clears her throat.  "well, like i said, it is very pretty."

"thanks!"  wide smile appears, lips parting as she was going to say something else, only to be interrupted.

"hey, linda--- monkey, what are you still---"

but that line of thought is cut off by a knock at the door, dan's apologetic face poking in a moment later.

"i hit traffic. sorry, chlo'."  gaze jumps, grin appearing on his tired face.  "you ready, monkey?"

trixie bobs her head, bouncing off the couch and over to her mother, giving her a quick but tight hug.   "bye, mommy! bye, linda!" 

a wave in linda's direction is offered as well, before she rushes towards her dad. he ruffled her hair as she skids to a stop, merely pausing to grab her bag, and then she's off. out the door without a look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan's not completely heartless, and well... surprise?

"did mom get you that?"

 

it's the next morning, father and daughter sleepily making their way through bowls of cereal. trixie had leaned forward for a napkin, the necklace slipping from her shirt to lightly clink against the bowl. fingers had automatically drifted to it, rubbing the pluto pendant thoughtfully.

 

but at her dad's question, she blinks and looks up, taking a moment to debate the answer. lucifer had said she didn't need to lie, and she assumed he meant to anyone, even if she had been more worried about her mom.

 

"lucifer gave it to me for my birthday."  words are soft, eyes flickering down to her mostly empty bowl, before going to dan.  "isn't it pretty?"

 

she holds it out, proudly displaying the necklace, watching her dad's face a little more closely than she probably should.

 

it’s why she sees that flicker of a shadow that goes over his face, the way his jaw tenses and releases in the next moment, the way his fingers look like the itch to reach over and take the necklace. trixie curls her own fingers around it, pushing it back under her shirt. she should have known better.

 

“i thought she was keeping him away from you.”  eyes blink, like dan realizes he had said that out loud, before he presses his lips together and takes in trixie’s face.  “does she know he gave you that?”

 

trixie can’t help the flash of hurt that goes through her, the confirmation to her own musings regarding lucifer’s sudden but noticeable absence around the apartment. and with maze gone.. she pushes the hurt down, buries it under worry and fear that’s just been sitting there for so long now, and offers a tiny shake of her head.

 

“mom doesn’t know. lucifer gave it to me and she just hasn’t seen it---”  seeing the way her dad starts to tense, trixie recognizes her slip, and scrambles to at least fix it.  “he told me i can tell her where it came from! he didn’t ask me to hide it. i…”

 

she pauses, spoon resting in the bowl now, pushed away from where she had been eating. the sudden rolling of her stomach had left her rather nauseous, and she didn’t think it’d be the best thing ever to keep eating.

 

“i’ve been keeping it under my shirt, because she’s been acting weird about lucifer. and maze. i didn’t want to upset her.”  a pause, because she can see the flicker of emotions on his face, realizes that she’s talked herself out of that particular hole.  “isn’t it pretty, though, daddy?”

 

her voice smooths over, softens, hand moving to lift the necklace and charms up into the light so he can see better. she leans in just a little, but not too close, still overly protective of the gift. not that she thought her dad would purposely do something to get rid of it, but…

 

“he found me one with pluto on it.”

 

he seems to debate with himself, looking between the necklace and trixie's face. the hopeful look that lingers on his face probably has everything to do with why he finally nods.

 

"it is pretty, monkey."

 

she beams at that, eyes lighting up brighter than they had been lately, before she seemingly remembers something. eyes blink, and she bites her lower lip.

 

"are you going to tell mom?"

 

her voice is small, fingers curling around the necklace as she shifts on the chair, waiting for his answer.

 

he takes forever, in her opinion.

 

finally he shakes his head, clearing his throat as he watches his daughter relax again.

 

"no, trix. i won't tell her. it… it was nice of lucifer to remember your birthday."  even if it pains him to say that, it's worth the smile that blooms on his daughter's face.  "but you won't be able to hide it from mom forever, you know?"

 

that doesn't seem to deter trixie at all, who simply bobs her head.

 

"i know, daddy. i'm working on that."

 

 

👿👿👿👿

 

 

"it's not polite to stare."

 

out of the mouth of babes. trixie blinks up at the woman standing across from her, book forgotten in her lap. she had been lost in thought, playing with the pendants resting against her chest. right up until she felt the intense weight on her, like someone was paying far too much attention to her.

 

the trip to the library had been her idea, just to get out of the house for a few hours  -- the babysitter had agreed, if only so the tears that had threatened to fall wouldn't. so here she sat, curled up in a beanbag chair, book on constellations in her lap. the babysitter in question was out in the main lobby, surfing the internet on her laptop.

 

it was going well. except for the staring.

 

at least the woman ( or was she a teenager? she looked young… ) had enough sense to look guilty.

 

"wow  --- sorry! it's just...  your necklace." she makes an aborted movement, like she wants to reach out and touch it, only to stop when trixie curls protectively around it.  "it's very pretty."

 

although still a bit suspicious, trixie can't help the grin that curls her lips, brightening slightly at the compliment.

 

"thanks! i got it for my birthday!"  she glances down, like she can see the pendants, but gives up when she goes cross eyed trying.

 

the woman nods, smile on her lips as she seems to debate, finally settling down on the floor in front of trixie… but against the wall, leaving space between them.

 

"may i ask where you got it from?"

 

it's such an odd question but trixie's friends with the devil, a demon, and an angel. she rolls with it.

 

"my friend lucifer bought it for me."  like that name will mean something to her. but she doesn't know where it was bought, just by who.

 

realization washes over the other's face, and she positively beams.

 

"i thought i recognized his handiwork. he really should learn to control himself."  the woman chuckles softly, head shaking.

 

when trixie only continues to stare at her with a slight frown, the chuckling dies down. eventually, since it doesn't become obvious to her, the young girl clears her throat.

 

"how do you know lucifer?"

 

"oh!"  surprise flickers there, like she hadn't realized she forgot to introduce herself.  "right. my bad. i forget, sometimes.." head shakes, before she offers a tiny wave of her fingers.  "i'm azrael, lucifer's sister!"

 

trixie blinks. once, twice, and then…  "you're lucifer's sister?! that's so cool!"  she closes the book, marking her spot, tucking it into the beanbag beside her leg.  "you look… way younger than him and amenadiel."

 

the name finally catches up, her mind drifting to the various search queries she's done in the name of the devil; lips parting slightly.

 

"azrael? like  --- the angel of death?!"

 

a few heads turn their ways, a lot of them with pursed lips, and trixie is rapidly reminded that she's in the library. quiet voice. she offers them a bright but apologetic smile, and they go back to their own little bubbles.

 

azrael looks… stumped. or mildly amused. maybe both. either way, she waits until the attention is off of them before responding to trixie's outburst.

 

"exactly like,"  she agrees, watching the little girl carefully. when she doesn't jump up and flee, azrael continues.  "you're not afraid of me?"

 

"no."  it's said on a laugh, like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. it would be offensive, if it wasn't so adorable.  "you help dead people, and i'm not dead."

 

simple as that, huh?

 

the angel of death stares for a long moment, before she cracks a smile, head shaking fondly.

 

"i see why my brother is so taken with you. why he… left his claim on you."  she motions to the necklace, amusement dancing in her eyes when trixie immediately reaches for it again.

 

"claim?"  little eyes wrinkle at the brow, finger rubbing the mars pendant thoughtfully. it didn't sound bad, really, but curiosity..

 

"might have been an accident,"  azrael relents, lips pursing as she studies trixie and the necklace.  "he does have a tendency to ignore his own emotions. he might not even realize he's done it."

 

when it's obvious the angel is lost to her thoughts, trixie simply leaves her to them, figuring she would get an answer eventually. meanwhile she pulls out her phone, staring at it for a brief second before putting it away. her mom would get upset if she saw another text to maze or lucifer.

 

"you're the detective's kid, aren't you? the one he works with?"

 

trixie nods easily enough, smiling at the thought of her mom. but it slowly falls, remembering the state of their partnership currently.

 

"probably an unconscious action, then. he is rather.. attached."

 

"what are you talking about?"  trixie finally reaches the end of her patience, curiosity making her lean forward a little, brow lifting slightly.

 

"oh! sorry. i thought i had said that, already."  azrael smooths out a wrinkle in her shirt, pushing her glasses up at the nose.  "lucifer.. left his mark on the necklace. it smells like stardust." a fond smile lingers on her lips, head tipping a little as she seems to get lost in thought.  "has it lit up for you?"

 

the question makes trixie pause. lit up? wait, what? she shakes her head slowly, little frown on her lips.

 

"no. but i haven't messed with it at night."  she pauses, teeth rubbing her lip. "should i?"

 

"you should, yes."  azrael nods easily, reaching slightly to motion to the pendants.  "hold them in your hands. or against your chest. whichever way is more… more you. and think about how--- you love my brother, don't you?"

 

the abrupt question doesn't even make her blink. trixie merely nods.

 

"think about that. that love. how it feels when you see him. and watch."

 

lips part to ask another question, wanting to know why lucifer hadn't said anything, but a voice calls her name. head turns, and she's disappointed to see that the babysitter's standing in the doorway with her laptop bag over the shoulder.

 

time to go.

 

she turns back to say goodbye, to ask azrael to visit again soon, but finds the room empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first go at writing in the Lucifer world, so I hope it's semi okay! None of this was beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. I'm throwing around the idea of writing how long it takes someone to notice Trixie's new necklace. Input would definitely help


End file.
